<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>阿青与蛇祖 by Pumpkin_pie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736375">阿青与蛇祖</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkin_pie/pseuds/Pumpkin_pie'>Pumpkin_pie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>原创脑洞合集 [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 人外, 生蛋, 蛇</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:48:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkin_pie/pseuds/Pumpkin_pie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>一个部落汉子和他的神的故事</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>原创脑洞合集 [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763530</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 设定</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>蛇祖是一条墨绿色的大蛇，叫墨蚺，阿青因为自卫杀了蛇而被送给蛇祖作食物，蛇祖一觉醒来发现身边多了个人，现在还不饿不如养着玩，于是食物就变成了老婆，后续生蛋</p><p>前期墨蚺没想让他做老婆，只是做个仆人和储备粮，结果到了十年一遇的发情期，特别敏感再加上人都送上门了就给人睡了，之后感觉挺爽，就睡习惯了，后来就产卵了，再之后有感情了就把自己的内丹给他吃了，这样阿青跟自己的性命会一样长</p><p>墨蚺在冬天不会冬眠，但会变得慵懒</p><p>祖神有很多，这个部落信奉的是蛇祖</p><p>阿青的名字在部落里的意思是青色毛皮的狼，墨蚺给他起现代名的时候直接给改成了阿青</p><p>阿青是那种单纯腼腆的性格，腼腆但不内向。对于杀了蛇的事他很抱歉，但是不认为自己错了</p><p>阿青是原始部落的男人，黄黑皮，28-30岁，有过两个老婆，但是都死了，一个死于野兽袭击，一个死于难产</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 阿青第一次被墨蚺带到城市里生活</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“你就像是我的老婆，天天在家里等我回来。”</p><p>“我不是你老婆。”阿青前段时间学习了老婆的含义，他用那种奇异的语调反驳道，“老婆是女人，我不是女人。”</p><p>“在城市里，老婆可以是男人。”阿青不说话了，墨蚺了解所有他没听说过也没见过的东西，所以墨蚺说的肯定是对的，他有些不知所措，“可是...可是大祭司没有把我分配给你，我不能做你老婆，大祭司会诅咒我。”他说话有些颠三倒四，但是墨蚺依然听懂了。在原始部落中，大祭司代表着最高权力，男女的结合，都要听从大祭司的指令，他会根据神的旨意把合适的人分配在一起，而违反命令者会被驱逐出部落，并且会被大祭司诅咒。</p><p>“可是大祭司都把你绑好送给我了，他这是把你分配给我了。”墨蚺忽然想戏弄一下这个单纯的汉子。</p><p>“哦，哦...那你要跟我生孩子吗？满月的时候睡觉会有孩子的。”阿青单纯的话语过于直白，墨蚺本来没打算做什么，可一下子就被勾起了兴趣，“那你到时候可要给我生一窝小蛇哦。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>事后阿青没怀孕很自责，还跟墨蚺道歉kkk</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>